DuskClan Cats
About DuskClan Long ago the first leader of DuskClan lived in a clan with weak, useless cats. So this leader left, and created his own clan, the ever so strong, DuskClan. Here we are strong and train hard. The only time we accept a weak cat is if they're hurt in battle or caught a terrible sickness, otherwise you're useless. Cats of DuskClan '''Leader' Jaggedstar -'' ''A grey tom who's front left and back right paws are white. Has pale blue eyes with a tint of purple. Jaggedstar is the leader of the clan. He is known to be the youngest cat to ever lead DuskClan, but he has his reasons. He currently has no mate or kits, but has his eye on Mistyfur, one of his warriors. Deputy Pastlight ''-'' A grey, bluish black, ginger and silver tom. Pastlight is the deputy of the clan. He is no doubt a working hard tom, with a large family. He's also going through depression from the loss of his mate, Sunsetswish and one of his kits, Heatherkit. Medicine Cat Puddledrop - A brown mottled tom with green eyes and white paws. (Apprentice; Honeypaw) Puddledrop is the medicine cat of the clan, or the healer, and the brother of Mistyfur. Of course being a medicine cat is hard work, but luckily Puddledrop has got an apprentice to help out with the job. Unfortunately, Puddledrop cannot have a mate or kits. But who knows, he might join the list of medicine cats who broke this rule. Medicine Cat Apprentice Honeypaw - A pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, and a brown tail tip. Honeypaw is the apprentice of the current medicine cat, Puddledrop. One day when DuskClan's current medicine cat, Puddledrop passes away, Honeypaw will take the job and have her own apprentice. She still have yet to get her warrior name and works hard for it by doing everything her mentor says. Warriors Spottedheart - A mostly white calico she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye. Spottedheart is a warrior of DuskClan. She hasn't got her eye on anyone, and just does the daily jobs of hunting and sharing tongues. She usually does these things by herself, because she is teased about her eyes and it still haunts her to this day. Stormclaw - All white cat with blue eyes. Stormclaw is your average loyal, hard-working tom. Many cats assume he works hard to prove that he can be a warrior of DuskClan because he was once a loner. He currently has a crush on Spottedheart. Mistyfur - She is a marbled silver she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice; Stonepaw) Mistyfur is the sister of Puddledrop, the clan's medicine cat. She's sweet and caring and quite a good fighter, which is useful, because she can teach more moves to her apprentice, Stonepaw. She is Jaggedstar's crush. Willow - A beautiful pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Willow is a loyal she-cat and a good fighter. She was once a rogue, along with her friend Sierra, and both decided to keep their names. She wants to become a mother one day, and have a family. Willow has a mixed personality, the friendly outgoing side, and the evil, mean side. Graystone - Grey tom with bright yellow eyes and large ears. (Apprentice; Silentpaw) Graystone isn't very open or sociable, but is determined and works hard, similar to his apprentice, Silentpaw. He wasn't born into the clan, his parents were rogues, and they weren't very responsible. They eventually left Graystone on his own, and Graystone found DuskClan and joined as an apprentice, and began adjusting to life there. Mosslight - Beautiful grey tabby she-cat with a white under-belly and green eyes. Mosslight is a sweet she-cat, and is a good warrior, who is kind and comes from a long line of sweet yet strong warriors. Her kin are Thrushtail, Stumpfoot and Moonthorn. Nightstep - A black she-cat with a long pelt and golden eyes. Nightstep is a quiet she-cat who likes to keep away from other cats in the clan, yet she has a crush on Graystone. Nightstep was only a small kit when her parents abandoned her. She was taken in by some rogues, but soon thrown out and she was left to fend for herself. She is often picked on and taunted by other warriors. She has a plan to take over the clan, but doesn't try very hard to. Treebranch - Brownish-greyish she-cat with a torn ear and green eyes. (Apprentice; Shinepaw) Treebranch is a shy, yet easy going she-cat. She was once a rogue, like many of the other cats in the clan, but doesn't like to talk about it. Shadowheart - Muscular dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle, underbelly and paws. Has ice-blue eyes. Shadowheart is a sly, cunning and arrogant tom, earning this personality from once being apart of an evil clan. He is said to be a great fighter, another trait earned from this clan he was once in. Shadowheart left this evil clan because he disagreed with its way of life. Oakcloud - A brown ginger fluffy tom with yellow eyes. Oakcloud is a friendly warrior, who tends to be clumsy around his crush, Willow. He is fast on his paws and caring to friends and clanmates. Dragon - White-silver she-cat with grey splotches. (Apprentice; Silverpaw) Dragon was once a rogue, and like Willow, kept her name. Her kin had died long ago, and so she left and found DuskClan, joining as a warrior. Moonsong - A pretty silver she-cat with sharp blue eyes. Moonsong is a pretty she-cat who has a crush on Shadowheart. She is sweet, loyal, and a caring warrior, who can be fierce and sometimes have a sharp tongue. Thrushtail - Blue tabby tom with grey paws and eyes. Thrushtail is the second generation of three generations of family that exist in DuskClan. Thrushtail is the father of Mosslight and Moonthorn, and unfortunately, his mate is dead. Moonthorn - Dark grey tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Moonthorn is the youngest, along with her sister, Mosslight, of three generations of cats in DuskClan. She currently has no mate or kits. Darkclaw - Black tom with white boots, one icy blue eyes while the other is green. Tail is long, and a scar is placed on his forehead. (Apprentice; Flowerpaw) Darkclaw was once a loner, but found his way into DuskClan with his admirable strength. When he was a loner he used to be a father of three kits, but they got ill and passed away. Haildawn - Black tom with dark grey ear tips and scar over left eye with one dead eye (left) and one dark blue eye (right). Haildawn is a fighter and is very loyal. The cause of his dead eye was that when he was an apprentice, a warrior had clawed at it in battle, causing it to be dead forever. Spadecatch - Dark grey she-cat with white underbelly and muzzle with black stripes (everywhere) and small. Spadecatch is a loyal, sweet and kind she-cat. She was teased as a kit for her small size, but is still very loyal to her clan. Shadowedbridge - All black with brown stripes, white left front paw, yellow eyes, tip of tail is brown. Shadowedbridge is a strong, stubborn and aggressive tom. He is young, which may be the cause of his stubbornness, but no matter what, he is a loyal cat to DuskClan. Shatteredstep - Brown with white under-belly, chest-fur, paws, black stripes, and amber eyes. Sparrowflight - Dark brown tabby with broad shoulders and bold amber eyes. His tail is a white, black and brown pattern. Dawnfeather - Pale ginger with soft, green eyes and short fur. Her back legs are dark brown and front paws are white. Hyena - Long-haired brown tabby. Dog - Short-haired, tall, black tom. Junipertail - A beautiful dark brown she-cat with mint green eyes. Her fur is short except for the fur on her tail which looks like a more natural color of a juniper except its more black with the the juniper tint to it. Darkmoon - Dark grey tabby with dark purple eyes. Deathclaw - Black and red tom with green eyes. Deathclaw is a warrior of DuskClan, and Jaggedstar's first apprentice. He has proven to his former leader-mentor that he is the best warrior of them all. Autumnbreeze - Pretty dappled autumn-colored calico she with long, kinked fur, and strikingly pale green eyes. Greyfish - Faded silver and white tabby male with deep green eyes and long, hooked claws. Earlybird - Handsome dilute torbie with dappled markings of light cream, silver, and grey, with pupil-less green eyes. Trickstercandy - A yellow tabby with bright blue eyes. Toxicfang - A cream colored tabby with white and green eyes. A former apprentice, Toxicfang was the first apprentice of Shadowheart. He is assumed to be mates with Tsunami of DeathClan and is secretly a dragon. Apprentices Stonepaw - A tom with black around his head, on his legs and tail. The rest of his body is grey with ginger eyes. Stonepaw is an apprentice. He is mentored by Mistyfur. He is shy and quiet, but strong. He tends to worry about others too easily. Shinepaw - Cream she-cat with ginger spots. Shinepaw was born into DuskClan. She is laid-back, but protective of her mute brother, Silentpaw. Her mentor is Treebranch. Silentpaw - Black tom with large yellow eyes. Silentpaw was also born into DuskClan. He is very shy, and prefers being by himself or with his sister, Shinepaw. His mentor is Graystone. Thrushpaw - Brown, white, tortoiseshell. Thrushpaw is an apprentice of DuskClan. She, along with the other apprentices is training to become a warrior. She is in a confused relationship with Berrypaw, being too young to be mates, but knowing they love each other. Her mentor is her father, Sparrowflight. Mousepaw - She is a light brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Flowerpaw - A dark grey and ginger bengal she-cat. Flowerpaw is the sibling of Heatherkit, Daykit, Lightkit, Brightkit and Sunkit. She is one of the daughters of Pastlight and Sunsetswish. Her mentor is Darkclaw. Sliverpaw - A silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Berrypaw - Ginger-and-cream tabby tom with vivid amber eyes. Berrypaw is an apprentice of DuskClan. He is in a confused relationship with Thrushpaw, being too young to be mates, but knowing they love each other. Queens None Kits Sunkit - Brown she-cat with grey spots. Sunkit is the sibling of Heatherkit, Daykit, Lightkit, Brightkit and Flowerkit. She is one of the daughters of Pastlight and Sunsetswish. She along with her father and other siblings, misses Sunsetswish and Heatherkit dearly. Brightkit - Cream and ginger tom. Brightkit is the sibling of Heatherkit, Daykit, Lightkit, Flowerkit and Sunkit. He is one of the sons of Pastlight and Sunsetswish. Lightkit - A lilac tabby tom. Lightkit is the sibling of Heatherkit, Daykit, Brightkit, Flowerkit and Sunkit. He is one of the sons of Pastlight and Sunsetswish. Daykit - A cream tabby tom. Daykit is the sibling of Heatherkit, Brightkit, Lightkit, Flowerkit and Sunkit. He is one of the sons of Pastlight and Sunsetswish. Elders Stumpfoot - Black tom with a missing paw and yellow-green eyes. Stumpfoot is the only elder of the clan. He is the oldest of the three generation family that exists in DuskClan. He is the father of Thrushtail, and the grandfather of Mosslight and Moonthorn. Deceased Cats of DuskClanCategory:Deceased Leaders Duskstar - Large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. First leader of DuskClan, created DuskClan. Killed in battle against WindClan. Brackenstar - Golden-and-white-patched tom with amber eyes. Second leader of DuskClan, revenged Duskstar by killing many WindClan cats. Died from unknown disease (the less evolved version of the horrible disease that started many moons later). Cloverstar - Beautiful silver-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Third leader of DuskClan, first she-cat leader of the clan. Cloverstar is ancestor of Mosslight. Killed by rogues. Waterstar - Bluish-grey tom with black ears and amber eyes. Fourth leader of DuskClan, avenged Cloverstar by destroying the rogue's camp. Died from old age. Featherstar - Pretty pale grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Fifth leader of DuskClan, second youngest to become leader. She led with much power that at this time, no one dared to touch DuskClan. Died from blood loss from giving birth. Redstar - Dark ginger tom with white patches and brown eyes. Sixth leader of DuskClan, led foolishly, apprenticing kits too young and causing unnecessary bloodshed. This wore out warriors, making DuskClan an easy target to attack. Killed from evolved version of disease that killed Brackenstar. Larkstar - Handsome brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Seventh leader of DuskClan, redeemed DuskClan from its foolishness from their former leader, making DuskClan a great clan again. Killed by deputy, who was driven out by Leafstar. Leafstar - Light brown-and-grey she-cat with one blue and one green eye. Eighth leader of DuskClan, made Jaggedstar deputy even though he hadn't had an apprentice yet for unknown reasons. Died from the disease that killed leaders before her, and was the last one to die from it. Deputies Unknown Medicine Cats Unknown Warriors Rowanfoot - Ginger-and-grey tom with blue eyes. Rowanfoot is the mate of Featherpelt, and the father of Jaggedstar. Himself and Featherpelt were the ones who caused the enemy relationship between DeathClan and DuskClan, because they had stolen prey from the rogues. Killed by rogues from DeathClan. Featherpelt - Silver-and-white she-cat with purple eyes. Featherpelt is the mate of Rowanfoot and the mother of Jaggedstar. She, along with her mate, Rowanfoot, caused the enemy relationship between DeathClan and DuskClan. Killed by rogues from DeathClan. Tundra - White she-cat with amber eyes and flame coloured paw as well as tail tip. Tundra was once a rogue, who joined DuskClan around a moon after Sierra had 'died'. She kept her rogue name, just like Willow, Sierra and Dragon. She was killed by rogues from DeathClan. Apprentices Unknown Queens Sunsetswish - Silver she-cat with a white underbelly, paws and tail-tip. Also has black and orange stripes and splotches and bright blue eyes. Sunsetswish is the mother of Pastlight's kits, Sunkit, Flowerkit, Brightkit, Lightkit, Daykit and Heatherkit. She was killed by rogues from DeathClan. Kits Heatherkit - A brown tabby she-cat. Heatherkit is the sibling of Brightkit, Daykit, Lightkit, Flowerkit and Sunkit. She is one of the daughters of Pastlight and Sunsetswish. She was killed by rogues from DeathClan. Elders Unknown Category:DuskClan Category:DuskClan Cats